blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Brody Kyle Blaine
Brody Kyle Blaine was born on May 22, 2009, the oldest of a set of twins born to Kendra Aarons - Kendra Blaine at the time - and Michael Blaine. Raised separately from his twin, Brandt, Brody knew from his birth about magic. Brody is much more openly emotional than his brother. Brody is kind and caring, trying to do whatever good he can. He is also determined and stubborn, so if his mind is set on something it can be hard to change it. His greatest fault is that he can be slightly selfish, but as of yet it hasn't had much effect. Brody was born a witch, but recently he became a whitelighter. Brandt and he were destined to break a curse on their family line. Breaking the curse involved Brody dying for Brandt, but in committing that ultimate sacrifice he has been brought back as a whitelighter and now is his brother's guardian. Brody's magic is still capable of strengthening Brandt's if they read a spell together despite that Brody no longer has any witch powers. Powers & Abilities In his lifetime Brody has possessed two separate sets of powers. The first would be those he had as a witch, the power set he had from his birth until his death. The second would be those he now has as a whitelighter. Brody as a Witch Original Powers The power set that Brody was born with consisted of two powers, hydrokinesis and animal orientation. The Hydrokinesis seems like it may have initially been connected to Brandt's pyrokinesis as it is one of few similar powers the brothers possessed. Hydrokinesis Brody's elemental power of Hydrokinesis is one of the first ones he is seen using. In his first meeting with Kim Fox after spying on Brandt at the SFU campus this power is mentioned and his element is displayed. With this power Brody was capable of blasting jets of water from his hand and, on a few occasions, created balls of water using a stagnant pool or the ocean as a source. Animal Orientation Brody's animal orientation was another of his earlier powers. He was most commonly seen using it to sprout a pair of wings from his back. During the early stages of his relationship with Trevor, flying like this was one of their most enjoyed pastimes. He was also seen using it to turn his hands into tiger paws for offensive reasons. Also, when he worked temporarily alongside the Shaman, Jake Nekawa he was seen turning his body parts into mythical beings and generating a turtle shell once. Astral Projection Astral Projection was the first new power Brody gained. The first time he used it he was meeting Amanda in the Halliewell manor after being randomly drawn to the house. He ended up sending his astral form to Brandt's dorm room. Brody slowly gained control over this power, and first used it by choice to project himself to the manor after receiving a phone call from a very frightened Trevor who's fear projection power had just advanced. Brody was most commonly seen using Astral Projection in his short stint working with the shaman Jake Nekawa, where Jake would treat Brody's astral form like a spirit and take him in, physically sharing a body and joining forces. This was the only time Brody was ever able to use his other powers while astral projecting, though it has been wondered if his power would have advanced to that point had he lived long enough. Aura Sight Aura sight was the last of Brody's witch powers. It was gifted to him rather randomly while he was walking down the street and he ended up nearly killed by a demon, Alizza, who was the first to come by while Brody was in his weakened state. Brody couldn't really control this power as it was always active, like Brandt's empathy, but with it could tell the alignment of an individual. A gold aura was good, black was evil, and grey was neutral. There was also one time when he saw a red aura on an astral form. Control Brody's control over his witch powers tended to vary. He had extremely good control over his hydrokinesis and animal orientation abilities, but he'd grown up with these powers. His astral projection power started out as something that he could not initially control, but he gained more control over it as time went on. His aura sight was a power he had no control over, but was always active. Spells & Potion Making On a few occasions Brody is seen casting spells, and they usually worked though not always in the way he expected. Generally he was very skilled at this, but he again had years of practice. Potion making seemed to be a weakness for him, but one Brandt easily made up for despite having less experience. Brody as a Whitelighter As a whitelighter Brody has the same six powers all whitelighters posses, those of healing, orbing, sensing, glamouring, cloaking, and hovering. He also has three charges currently that he protects. Charges The charges Brody has had in his time as a whitelighter are: * Brandt Aarons * Trevor Halliwell * Sebastian Thorne The Gemini Twin Bond The Gemini Twin Bond is what the magical bond between Brandt and Brody, as well as other sets of Blaine twins before them, is referred to as. Like the Charmed Ones' Power of Three, it enhances the magic of the twins thus allowing them to vanquish demons more powerful than either could handle on their own. Their strength is by no means equal to the Power of Three, but is on par with them in the magical hierarchy. The bond between the Blaine twins has been demonstrated several times during the course of Blessing. The first time it is seen is when Brody senses Brandt's powers becoming unbound during the battle with Holden Lockheart. At other times it is mentioned that Brandt is less able to shut out Brody's emotions because he feels them both through his empathy and through their shared mental bond. Both twins are able to sense the other, similar to a whitelighter sensing their charge, as well as read their emotions and thoughts. Any of these abilities weaken some with distance and it is assumed that at a certain distance Brandt would no longer be able to sense Brody, though Brody's whitelighter powers would still allow him to sense Brandt. Despite that Brody has become a whitelighter, the bond between him and Brandt has not been destroyed. Brody does not posses the ability to cast spells, but if he reads a spell in unision with Brandt the shared bond will still amplify Brandt's magic the same as it would if Brody were still a witch . The Gemini Pendants The Gemini pendants were protective amulets created by the brothers' father, Michael Blaine, to protect them from the Blaine family curse. Michael bound his powers into the necklaces. This combined with the fact that he never specified the type of protection for the pendants allows them to continue to protect Brandt and Brody even after the breaking of the curse. As seen in a vision Alexis has of the future, Brandt and Brody will eventually pass the pendants on to Kam and Becca when they become the new Gemini Twins and thus need the protection more than Brandt and Brody. History Growing Up After the divorce of Michael Blaine and Kendra Aarons, shortly following the birth of Brandt and Brody, Michael and Brody moved to Denver, Colorado. Brody grew up knowing about his powers. Michael constantly fought demons and spent other time teaching Brody how to use his powers of hydrokinesis and animal orientation. While Michael Blaine stayed in touch with Brandt back in Los Angeles, Brody was never told about his younger twin. Even the existance of the second Gemini pendant, the one sent to Brandt, was not known to Brody. While it is never known if Kendra remairried, it is reavealed that Michael Blaine did remarry. The woman he married, while she has never been named, was the aunt of Aaron Daly who would later move to San Fransisco and become the boyfriend of Anabel Halliwell. At the time of the marraige Aaron was living with his aunt and little Brody, who was a year old at the time, was constantly out trying to outsine Aaron and steall all the attention and glory. When Brody finally grew out of this phase the two grew to like each other. Aaron took Brody under his wing and Brody looked up to Aaron. By the time Aaron moved back in with his parents the two were like brothers. Last, but certainly not least, was the girl next door. Helaena Thompson was one of Brody's best friends growing up. They met when he was eleven and she was nine, and while he wasn't allowed to show or tell Helaena about magic Brody really enjoyed her friendship. The two were very close and Helaena might have become Brody's first crush, but the Blaine family moved to another city in Colorado two years after they met and Brody didn't see Helaena again. Some time during the two years they knew each other Helaena gave Brody the nickname BK or King, a joke somehow relating to his first and middle initials and the restaurant Burger King. Romantic Life Brody's early romantic life has never been brought up, though it is known that prior to the Blessing plot his romantic endeavors had all been heterosexual. During his time on Blessing, however, he has had a very drama filled social life. He met his first love, Trevor Halliwell, in an accidental run-in at the park. They revealed being witches to each other and played a chess game that very quickly turned into sort of a psychiatric help session for both boys. A later chess game led to Brody taking Trevor flying with him and the first kiss between the two boys. When Trevor's fear enhancement ability made an advancement Trevor was not emotionally ready for, Brody astral projected to the Halliwell manor and, in trying to save Trevor from manipulation by Barbas, tells Trevor he loves him for the very first time. The relationship between the two is a lot for people to handle at first, especially Brandt and Piper. And while the two have several rocky moments including one near break-up, they also prove that they have what it takes to remain a couple against almost all odds. Things do not stay all good though. Trevor falls for Tay Fawkes , the Triad member, and Brody catches Trevor sleeping with Tay. This incident occurs only shortly after Trevor and Brody first sleep together. Things for the two quickly fall apart from there when Trevor takes offense at the fact that Brody tells him he must choose between Tay or Brody as he cannot be romantically involved with both. In the drama immediately following Clara's death, Trevor reveals that he has chosen Tay and a distraught Brody runs off. Things are not all bad after Trevor and Brody break-up however. Prior to the break-up, Brody runs into his old friend and neighbor, Helaena Thompson. It is to her he runs following the break-up, and feelings that already existed between the two lead to the start of a romantic relationship. While they take things a little fast initially and Brody takes some time to slow down and make sure he's not just using Helaena as a rebound, it is revealed that she loves him and he truly loves her in return. Recent events, however, have left Brody doubting if his relationship with Helaena is safe for her. After her kidnapping and death at the hands of Johan Dawson, a death only reversed by Brandt's resurrection power, Brody worries that his relationship with Helaena will only keep putting her in harm's way. Also, Trevor recently dumped Tay and wants Brody back, leading to Brody admitting that he still loves Trevor and realizing that he now has to choose between Trevor and Helaena, ultimately hurting one of them in the end. Family Life Brody's family life on Blessing has mostly revolved around his bond with Brandt. The very start of the bond, and the earliest sign of it's strength, was when Dark Brandt attacked Brody. The action shocked Brandt back into control of his powers and then his love in combination with the powers of their whitelighter at the time, Felicity Andrews, was used to heal Brody from the attack. After that the bond continued to grow and the twins learned how to depend on one another. Brody the most learned that he needed Brandt after he nearly commits suicide when a spirit killer manages to separate him from Brandt. By the end of the season it is proved that Brody would do anything for his brother, including die for him. That act ended his life as a witch, but also broke the curse on their family and was the beginning of Brody's life as a whitelighter. The other family Brody has so far had in Blessing is his niece and nephew, Kameron and Rabecca. Thus far not much has been seen of Brody's relationship with them aside from the pain giving them to Tay caused him and the guilt he felt for this action even after Brandt and Clara had both forgiven him. Brody in Blessing Season One Brody is first seen in Blessing spying on Brandt on the SFU campus, trying to find a way to interject himself into his twin's life. He had recently been told by the now deceased Michael Blaine about Brandt's existence and set out to find him. It is actually assumed that the Gemini Twin bond is what led Brody to Brandt's location, though it has never been confirmed. When Brandt's powers are unbound before Brody has had a chance to reach out to Brandt, he makes a move to reveal himself to Brandt. The revelation has disastrous ends, leading to Brandt's short-lived conversion to the side of evil as Dark Brandt. Brody, with the help of the brothers' whitelighter Felicity Andrews and several other magical friends, manages to turn Brandt back to good. The main plot for Brody in season one revolved around breaking the Blaine family curse, the very curse his father tried to protect Brandt and Brody from. Michael bound his powers into the two protective amulets he gave the twins, necklaces with a pendant containing the zodiac sign Gemini. It is these pendants that kept the boys alive thus far. However, Brody also had another plot all his own. In being destined to break the curse, Brody was also destined to become a whitelighter. This destiny is revealed when a spirit killer tricks him into separation from Brandt and nearly gets Brody to commit suicide, thus preventing him from becoming a whitelighter and dooming the Blaine line at the same time. However, Brandt with the help of the Charmed sisters summoned Brody away from the bridge shortly after another witch revealed the spirit killer's presence to him. The season ends with Brandt and Brody breaking the curse through Brody dying to save Brandt from an attack by the darklighter Johan Dawson. It is revealed to the boys that the curse, created when one Blaine twin killed the other, could only be broken by one twin dying for another. And, in committing the ultimate sacrifice for Brandt, Brody's destiny to become a whitelighter is also fulfilled thus returning the Gemini Twins to full strength. Season Two Brody's first appearance in season two shows him learning that he has been assigned to be the whitelighter for Trevor Halliwell. In this scene Trevor reveals that he still loves Brody and he has left Tay. Things look grim for the romance between these two. In a scene later in the season, in Trevor's room, Brody tells Trevor he still loves him, but he's unable to choose between Trevor and Helaena despite that he only hurts both of them by not making his mind up. Trevor leaves, and Brody finds himself lost. It is clear Brody's first concern in this season would be solving his dilemma. Brody also has been seen up in the heavens, and in his first appearance up there he runs into Zach Goodman. Zach is another whitelighter, and he and Brody seem to be kindred spirits in that they both aren't fond of the Elders and destinies. Brody appears to help Brandt and Zach during Brandt's run in with Raphael, Zach's demonic half-brother. Shortly after this he stops Zach from committing suicide after he learns of his connection to Raphael. Brody offered to be a guide to Zach's journey through the magical world, and though Zach hasn't clearly accepted it might be safe to assume these two will be interacting a bit more in the future. Future Timelines Alexis's Vision During season one Troy helps Alexis have a vision of the future. Brandt, Brody, Kam, and Becca all appear in this vision. The vision occurs about three or four years in the future. Not much is seen about Brody through this vision. While the family orbs into the room, the orbs could have easily been Kameron's. It is seen that Brody seems to be more levelheaded with age, the personalities of the twins continuing to balance one another out. The twins also are not quite as identical anymore as Brandt grew his hair out and Brody is either lazy or growing a beard. Lastly, Brody and Trevor are once again a couple in this vision, though at the time Alexis had it they had not broken up. This vision was also the first hint that Brandt and Brody would break the Blaine family curse as it was Kam and Becca, not Brandt and Brody, who were wearing the Gemini pendants in it. Category:Good Characters